


Marvel Reader One-Shots

by TheSoldiersWinterGirl (Alexis_Rose_Winchester)



Series: Reader One-Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger reader - Freeform, Empath Reader, Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stucky - Freeform, Telepath Reader, Three Way Soulbond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rose_Winchester/pseuds/TheSoldiersWinterGirl
Summary: A series of reader one-shots for the Marvel Fandom.





	Marvel Reader One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is an established Avenger and in a soulmate relationship with Steve and Bucky. Returning home from a long mission, she finds her two men on the rocks.

You walked into the suite of rooms you shared with Steve and Bucky in the newly built Avengers compound and stopped in your tracks as a wave of emotions crashed into your empathic senses. Curious, you dropped your bag near the door and wandered into the lounge to find Bucky staring out the window, absently rubbing his new bionic arm. You frowned in worry at the tumultuous mix of emotions you sensed from him before you quietly turned and walked down the hall to find Steve, determined to ask him what happened.

 

When you approached his door you felt an equally alarming mix of emotions as well as heard his thoughts. *What did I do wrong?* Steve thought sadly. *Why did he pull away?* Steve sighed out loud. *I wish Y/N was here.* You pushed the door open and Steve looked up hopefully. "Y/N, when did you get home?" he asked softly and you noted the relief and disappointment he felt.

 

"Just now," you replied quietly as you stepped into the room. "Steve, what's going on? I thought things were good hen I left."

 

Your soulmate sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "So did I but..." he paused and looked up at you from where he was sitting. "I...I kissed him and he just pushed me away Y/N."

 

The misery Steve was feeling began to overwhelm you just as you felt a surge of anxiety, regret, and desire from Bucky at the end of the hall. You grumbled as the frustration you'd been feeling after being on a mission for three months without either of your soulmates finally caught up to you and you snapped. "Okay, enough of this," you said, grabbing Steve's hand and dragging the startled super soldier down the hall to Bucky. Bucky looked at you in surprise when you pushed him onto the couch before pushing Steve down to his left. "I can't handle this right now. I've been home for literally FIVE minutes and you two are driving me up a wall." You stood in front of them glaring. "You're both feeling the same things so just quit being MEN about this and deal with it!"

 

They glanced at each other in amusement and it didn't take your telepathic senses to know what they were thinking. Before you could react, they each took you by the arm and the wave of lust and desire that surged through your triumvirate connection nearly sent you over the edge just standing there. As it was, your knees buckled under you and both of them caught you, gently lowering you onto their laps. You turned and sat with your head between theirs, each of them wrapping an arm around your waist. You instantly felt relaxed and safe at being held by the two men you loved. You turned toward Bucky with your head on Steve's shoulder. Bucky smiled nervously at you and Steve before leaning in and pressing his lips to yours. He shifted to reach his right arm past you and you heard a gasp in your ear as he cupped Steve through the fabric of his jeans. Steve dropped his head back while tightening his grip on your waist. With a wicked mental grin, you returned the favor to Bucky, cupping him with a grip so tight that it had him pulling out of your kiss, gasping breathlessly.

 

Steve shifted out from under you and moved to kneel in front of you and Bucky. While Bucky sat with his eyes locked to Steve's, you shifted on the couch as you slowly lowered the zipper on Bucky's jeans. Without taking their eyes off each other, Steve pulled down on Bucky's pants while Bucky raised his hips. Steve finally shifted his gaze as Bucky sprang free. You moaned slightly as Steve took Bucky into his mouth. Bucky threw his head back with a cry of pleasure and you crashed your lips into his. Both of you, lips pressed together and tongues exploring, wound your fingers through Steve's hair as he continued sucking on Bucky's ever hardening length. With a gasp, Bucky pulled away and cried out, "Steve stop!" Steve looked up at him puzzled but Bucky said, "Just...not like that." As he said that he looked at you and you glanced at Steve to see understanding dawning in his eyes.

 

Steve stood and grabbed your hand, pulling you to him. As Steve pressed his mouth to yours, Bucky stood behind you. He leaned down, kissing your neck as he reached between you and Steve, unzipping your pants before lowering them and your underwear to the floor. Steve then broke the kiss with you and leaned toward Bucky, kissing him fiercely. Bucky briefly returned the kiss before removing your shirt and bra then turning you to face him. Using Steve as a wall (cause let's face it, he's built like one), Bucky picked you up and thrust himself into you. You cried out, throwing your head back against Steve while wrapping your legs around Bucky's thrusting hips. Steve wrapped an arm around you, locking his other arm with Bucky's bionic one. When Bucky's pace quickened and you felt you couldn't take anymore, you cried out Bucky's name as your walls tightened around him. Bucky came seconds later, saved from collapse by Steve's strong arms. When Bucky had finished, he lowered you gently to the floor and you sank to the couch while you watched as Bucky helped Steve remove his clothing. Steve then lowered himself over you while Bucky settled on the floor beside both of you.

 

Steve slowly slid himself inside of you as Bucky leaned over and kissed Steve. You gasped when Steve's thrust hit your still sensitive walls, sending you into another orgasm. Bucky pressed his lips to yours while Steve's pace quickened, pushing you over the edge multiple times, your walls clenching tightly around Steve and he cried out both your and Bucky's names as he came, spilling everything inside of you.

 

As you were so utterly spent, Steve and Bucky carried you to bed where they lay on either side of you, arms locked together, and the three of you drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Accepting requests for Marvel, DC, and Supernatural one shots. (Includes RPF for related fandoms)


End file.
